User talk:MaZano
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grand Theft Auto SanAndreas Limited Edition page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 04:28, March 24, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. LOLSKELETONS 17:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Blocked For using ToU violating language (racial slurs) on deletion appeal, you have been given a three day block. Please take the time to look over our rules on user conduct, as well as the terms of use. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, my little brother did that. SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 18:00, June 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Your story is incredibly rushed. The glossed over nature of the story and Tupac's random appearance makes it feel like a troll pasta. I suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop and fleshing it out more. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Did you really think I would make such an absurd story? Nah. I was only promoting my friend, who wrote the story for me. SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 18:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Again? Didn't you say the first story was written by a friend? I assumed that that instance would have highlighted our focus on quality standards. We don't want half-assed stories here. :"I comically thought to myself (comma missing) "This is strange" Punctuation: " juice box again". I" Punctuation left outside of dialogue. etc. :Story issues: The story is very rushed and the premise comes off as generic due to the fact that is has been covered multiple times before. Couple that with the fact that the story is seriously lacking description and any attempt to build suspense, "Blood poured out, and the thing was freaking out." and it becomes obvious why it was deleted. :Seriously, if you're still wondering why, I'd strongly suggest sitting down and reviewing your stories and taking them to the WW as there are a lot of issues here and you seem to overlook them each time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:43, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Aww, here comes the part where you try to piss me off as opposed to taking the time to sit down and actually improve your story. If that's the way you want to play it, with me as the bad guy and you the author who cares very little about their own stories, I guess that's fine. Go and post to Deviant art (and claim you were banned for not taking the time to improve your stories when both of us know you were too lazy. :They don't care about improving your story and you don't care either. It's the perfect match. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not spiteful enough to pointlessly ban you. Your stories were written poorly, you threw a temper-tantrum about it, get over it or go to another site. I really don't mind either way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:23, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::As mentioned above, if you're looking to improve your writing, the writer's workshop is a great place to start. It gets you feedback and helps correct issues that might result in the deletion of a story. I've used it myself with great results. (One of my stories even got PotM that was there due to the criticism I got.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Simply ask for a copy. (That link is the copy of your story.) Take it to the WW and once it's done, you can make a deletion appeal or if the story is completely re-worked, you can submit it. Please do not post the story without getting the okay as we'll have to delete the story for being a reuploaded. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm working today (yes, I pulled weekend shift), so I will try to review it when I get back in a couple of hours. Sorry for the wait. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Notice Unfortunately the talk page serves as a historical archive of interactions (for future reference). As such, they cannot be blanked. I fit makes you feel any better, I archive my page once every other week so the message will be out of public soon enough. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:23, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Users rarely scroll through messages and read them when leaving a message of their own. Unfortunately this has gotten a little more attention than it needed so a lot of people have already read it. Although on the bright side, someone else went over-the-top and equated me to a KKK member purging pastas that same day and drew a lot of the fire. I would say anyone that does bother to read these exchanges is also reading the other messages you left on my talk page and knows that you are owning up to things said in the heat of the moment. It's a commendable thing, unfortunately the messages have to stay. I'm sorry. However, when it comes time to archive your talk page when it gets too long, those warnings will be archived and put on a page that very few will go picking through. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:42, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story The WW story looks all right to me, there're some small issues but they can be addressed once uploaded. (Paragraphs in the latter half could use a bit of breaking up to around four-ten sentences, but that's minor) I see no big issues with it. Feel free to upload it as I'd likely be the one doing the deletion appeal and would okay it. Thanks for taking the time to take it to the WW and work on it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:56, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Realistic story I saw your comment and responded to it. if you can give me some feed back on the story Withdrawals i would appreciate it. Don't know where that story is, in terms of plot, or if it is even a good idea. Congrats on getting your story published by the way. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, here it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475781. I would give you a nicer link but the WW doesn't seem to have a way to do so, or if they do I don't know how to do it. JohnathanNash (talk) 12:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Bad Pasta of the Month Your story Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Limited Edition has won Bad Pasta of the Month over on Bad Creepypasta Wiki. Even though you don't use that wiki, I figured that you might be interested in knowing. You can check it out if you're interested. Nice work! BrianBerta (talk) 16:40, December 31, 2015 (UTC)